narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzumegakure no Sato
Suzumegakure (雀隠れの里, Suzumegakure no sato; English TV: "Village hidden among Sparrows") is the hidden village of the Land of Birds (located between the Land of Wind and Land of Earth). Still, it is ruled by a Kage, the Tsubasakage (影 影; English TV: Wing's Shadow) Yoshihiko Aoki that is not recognized in the council of Five Kages. It is one of the few villages that file election processes through the people, although the current Kage is embroiled in a vote corruption scandal. Overview Still Editing... History Founding Unlike most of the hidden villages, Suzumegakure was not founded during the Warring States Period.It was founded at the end of the Third World War Shinobi in an economic miracle, taking into account that most small nations were being used as a battlefield. In theory, this village has ninjas from all around the world, as it was founded as a haven for those who were tired of war. This village has as its first Tsubasakage Uute Kiguchi, a shinobi of Iwagakure, former leader of the Iwagakure Explosion Corps, spreading his powerful Kekkei Genkai in the village. Hence, the village just prospered. It became, obviously, a ninja village and went on to integrate into an alliance with Sunagakure, Iwagakure and after the Chunin Exam Arc, Konohagakure and Shimogakure. Chunin Exam Arc Suzumegakure can be seen during the Chunin Exam, meeting demand with only three teams. The First was disqualified when she gave up after the tenth question of the first phase of the Exam. The other teams were classified for the next phases and later graduated as Chunin. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc Even with few ninjas, Suzumegakure was contacted and invited to join the Shinobi Allied Forces. It was one of the villages that suffered the least losses, both soldiers, both in territory. Locations * Myuuta's Great Aviary: '''Myuuta was the first of Yoshihiko Aoki's three wives. In honor of its beauty, it was built a Aviary with the most beautiful Birds, that would not be caged, and could migrate whenever it wanted to spread its beauty around the world. * '''Kana's Twin Towers/ Suzumegakure Academy: '''Kana was the second of Yoshihiko Aoki's three wives. This was the first wife to bear children. A pair of two twins who came to become powerful Kunoichis. In honor of the strength of their daughters, two identical towers were built side by side, dedicated to teaching new ninjas. * '''Junko Bridge: '''The third and last woman of Yoshihiko Aoki, Junko. Generated the first son of Yoshihiko, however, this one died when it entered the ANBU. In honor of the son who also had his mother's name, he was built a huge bridge linking the village gates to the central square "so that the life of the inhabitants of Suzumegakure is as long as this bridge. * '''Water Squares: '''Water squares are boards of wood and concrete distributed throughout Suzumegakure, taking into account that eighty-nine percent of the village is seashore by being found in the far north of the Land of Birds. Usually, they are used for training or for real combat. In a previous edition of the Chunin Exams, in which Suzumegakure hosted, the preliminary and final fights were made in these squares. Fighting Style * Through direct and daily contact with birds, a technique called "Suzume Shutöku" (ズ メ 習得 習得; English TV: "Mastery of the Sparrow") was developed, which consists of using the common green chakra there to create and manipulate aviparous forms, Flight, emitting highly dangerous sound cries, etc. * It is true to say that much of the population there has a vast expertise in Taijutsu and Bukujutsu, showing too that even in the Academy, lots of trainees already know Bukujutsu. * During the Chunin Exam Arc, it is noted that Suzumegakure ninja usually signs invocation contracts with giant eagles and birds. Clans and Families The Aoki Clan The '''Aoki Clan(青木一族, Aoki Ichizoku; Blue/Green Tree) is the ain clan of Suzumegakure, also its founder. No surviving descendants other than the Kazami and Manami Aoki twins. Is recently embroiled in a corruption scandal. It is rumored that, because Yoshihiko's father was the Second Tsubasakage, he wanted to ensure that his eldest son would take over after him and altered the results of the popular vote. There is a very great rivalry with the Ueno Clan, because in the election of the Third Tsubasakage- The one that Yoshihiko won -, Yoshihiko fought fiercely with his former teammate Sachiko Ueno, who is said to have been the real Tsubasakage. The Clan varies greatly in their blood lineage, however, in every generation - or at least in the vast majority - the Kekkei Genkai Explosion Release manifests itself. In rarer branches, diffused with some derivative of Kibaku Nendo. The Ueno Clan (上野一族, Ueno Ichizoku; On the plain) is one of the most high-skilled clans of Suzumegakure. Focused on the use of Sparrow Mastery (メ 習得 習得 習得, Suzume Shutöku) combined with his Kekkei Genkai Noise Release, he creates powerful attacks that give them the rank of "Royal Tsubasakage Guards" and also the title of "Sparrow Singers ". He has a very great rivalry with the Aoki Clan for believing strongly that they stole Kage's place from the Clan Leader's main daughter, Sachiko. The Clan Leader Udoumoto Ueno was tried and executed for treason and attempted assassination of the Kage shortly after the Elections of the Third Tsubasakage, since, because he believed that Yoshihiko's ascension was a farce, he attempted to poison the soup which would be served at the Great Feast of the Night that Yoshihiko come out as Kage. The clan appears to have come from Suirengakure (Suiren no Sato, roughly translates to 'Village Hidden Among the Water Lilies') and have blood ties with the Andou Clan, for having the same Kekkei Genkai. Uniforms and other Clothes Suzumegakure's Jounin and Chunin uniform consists of cream-colored fishnets, with black trimmed orange arm warmers. A single strap vest on the left shoulder also orange. On the back, between the shoulder blades, there is the village symbol printed in black. They wear slacks of fine black fabric of easy movement, which leaves faster blows. I have bandages around the right thigh for Hip-pouch. Their sandals are more open than the common ninjas sandals and the overall look is considered one of the most aesthetically beautiful and light of the entire Shinobi World. Being praised as one of the best uniforms to use in battle. Festivals and Events * '''Thousand Birds Festival: '''During the changing season of the birds, a themed festival is held with the birds, where parades, fairs and various other things take place, including an official Tsubasakage speech. It also functions as the Academy Graduation, where on the first night of Festivities, the new Gennins are graduated. Category:Villages Category:Land of Wind Category:Land of Earth Category:Village Category:DRAFT